El Salvador Sangriento: Bloody Savior
by danixd19
Summary: El verdugo de la oscuridad... Aquel fiel servidor encargado de castigar a los enemigos de el portador de la locura... "Ronger" un alma demoniaca amante del sadismo y la matanza, es el encargado de eliminar a aquellos mortales que se interponen en los planes de el poderoso "Amo de la locura", pero por diversos motivos y al ver que la oscuridad cada vez se encuentra mas cerca de hace


_**Capitulo 1 (Parte 1/2): El verdugo de la oscuridad:**_

 _ **Notas iniciales de episodio:**_

 _ **Este episodio introductorio es solo la mitad del mismo, al haber sido dividido en dos partes... En conjunto, las dos partes crean un capitulo muy extenso, lo que me forzo a partirlo en dos partes.**_

 _ **Espero comenten con el fin de saber la opinion de ustedes y sus criticas tanto constructivas como destructivas... ¡¿Negativas?! ¡Si claro! ¿Porque no recibirlas? Despues de todo estamos aqui para entretener y aprender... Siempre recibiran de mi parte una respuesta amigable ;).**_

 _ **Los detalles finales del episodio los dejare respectivamente en las notas finales.**_

 _ **Sin mas preambulos... ¡Comenzemos!**_

 **Capítulo 1: El verdugo de la oscuridad. (Parte 1/2)**

 _ **"Algunos me llaman el adviento de la muerte, otros... Solo prefieren no nombrarme... Mi nombre con el tiempo se ha hecho conocido y aquellos que lo escuchan saben perfectamente que si algo es peor que la muerte... Soy yo. Si sientes felicidad y estas en mi lista negra, mejor corre hasta que tus delicados pies sangren... Y si es que puedes, sigue corriendo... Porque jamás dejare escapar a una víctima, aunque me tome toda una eternidad encontrarla... Soy el verdugo de la oscuridad, aquel que si te encuentra asegurara tu sufrimiento; así que cuídate... Que, si algo puede llegar a ser tan horroroso que puede hacer desaparecer tu existencia, soy yo... Nunca estarás seguro mientras yo exista... Sin que lo sepas puedes ser mi objetivo, ahora mismo podría estar detrás de ti, con el objetivo de torturarte..."**_

Me encontraba de pie, estirado con soberbia, concentrando mi vista en una hermosa y tranquilizante luz celestial, una luz que, desde los astros, venía a otorgarme de manera honrada e inocente, toda su gracia y esplendor... La luminosa, absorbente y majestuosa luz lunar... Por lo general, no frecuentaba salir de mi lecho oscuro con el fin de contemplar aquellos manjares que el mundo de los humanos podía ofrecerme; no por pereza o por obligación, sino por un sentimiento oscuro y digno de influir en mis decisiones, desde las menos relevantes hasta las más transcendentales... Hablo de la increíble sensación de rechazo y asco... Aquel sentimiento que predispone a un ser vivo a odiar sin razón lógica o argumentable a alguna cosa en específico... Aunque no podía negar que la naturaleza del mundo de los mortales sea portadora de grandes manjares ópticos, al mismo tiempo no podía desenlazar de mi cabeza, este peculiar odio y rechazo a la misma... No era un odio fijado hacia la naturaleza inerte del mundo mortal, sino a aquella relación ignorante y estúpida que existía y perduraba entre habitante y ambiente... Aquel nexo entre el humano y los exquisitos manjares de la realidad en la que vive. Aquel ignorante, pero a la vez inamovible enlace entre la humanidad y su entorno, me producía un odio y rechazo increíble, al punto de sentir una curiosa asfixia a nivel espiritual que no me permitía sentir la comodidad en el ambiente a pesar de lo maravilloso que lograba ser... Aquellos sentimientos y reflexiones evocaban a mi mente con el mero hecho de mirar una obra terrenal tan perfecta como la luz lunar... Y no tomo mucho tiempo para que aquellas reflexiones se enlazaran con lo que mis globos oculares se encontraban observando... La luz lunar, aquel pacífico y majestuoso manto luminoso; el ser humano en sus múltiples búsquedas de opacar el miedo a lo desconocido, había hecho de este manto, un velo protector el cual era capaz de protegerlos de cualquier catástrofe que pudiera acontecer en sus vidas, pero; aquel sentimiento de alivio y protección creado por mentes humanas e imperfectas es tan falso, tan irreal, que intentan cerrar su conocimiento y centrar todas sus esperanzas a una solución única, una solución incorrecta pero satisfactoria... Cuando me refiero a la ignorancia de la humanidad es exactamente, aquel mundo de fantasías que ellos crean para evitar enfrentarse a la verdadera realidad...

Aquel pavor natural que tiene el humano a lo desconocido lo ha dotado de una ignorancia única, la cual es digna de recibir el odio de todo espectador, ya que desde una vista ajena a la de ellos, su realidad _"objetiva"_ , es completamente una comedia digna de la alabanza divina. Las soluciones a diversas problemáticas son tan sencillas como inasequibles, no por el hecho de que conlleven de un sacrificio o sean técnicamente absurdas, sino porque el ser humano llega a tal nivel de ceguera, que no es capaz de ver la simpleza dentro de su mundo de fantasías y sueños ignorantes.

La problemática a lo desconocido es sencilla y argumentable. La luz es un medio de revelarnos lo que la oscuridad oculta y mostrar ante todos, la verdad tras lo que uno desconoce, por lo tanto, se podría considerar la llave para extinguir todo mal, pero... El miedo del cobarde y ciego ser humano, llega a tal punto, que no le basta con temer a desconocer, sino con temer a conocer... Esa estúpida y cobarde raza no es capaz de ver o ignorar, ya que sea como sea, serán las presas del miedo por excelencia... La única solución que tras una breve reflexión podría considerar como posible, es que esta masa de cobardes se hundiera en la oscuridad, el único elemento capaz de transformar la realidad en algo inexistente y la ignorancia en un estado subconsciente, y a pesar de aquello... Siguen centrando sus esperanzas en aquel elemento que solo les influye temor y desesperación... Que estos seres busquen su salvación en la ardiente lava y de manera paralela, discriminen la refrescante agua, lo considero digno de mi completo rechazo...

Se me conoce como _"Ronger"_ un ser que se encuentra enlazado a un plano dimensional completamente ajeno y diferente al del humano, un área ubicada incontables escalones más arriba que la de los mortales, un área en la que el temor es solo un mito o muestra de ignorancia... La superioridad del plano del cual mi entidad es proveniente, no basa su superioridad en base a detalles estéticos o expresiones sentimentales, sino a la simpleza de las cosas y la sabiduría de la cual sus habitantes son acreedores; sin duda un ambiente digno para recibir el nombre de _"El Edén"_ , tanto por su sencillez, como de la perfección que este mismo posee. El ser humano es incapaz de entender un patrón de superioridad tal; este ignorante ser se rige a sus débiles y malgastadas cuerdas ideológicas intentando ahuyentar la realidad expresando a gritos que son superiores, ante todo. Este quiebre extremista del mortal con la realidad es lo que desencadena a la misma a caer en una discriminación totalmente descarada dirigida a aquellos seres como yo, considerándonos desde asesinos sadistas hasta portadores de la muerte; creen que transformando la verdad en una peste que debe ser eliminada, podrán salvarse de esta misma, pero... Si ampliaran su limitada perspectiva a límites más remotos y sin explorar, notarían que, tras esos homicidas y destructores, simplemente se encuentran fieles predicadores que, en base a la oscuridad, intentan salvarlos de sus cadenas inmortales de miedo. Aun así, sería una desfachatez de mi parte decir que estas son mis ideologías al pie de la letra ya que mis verdaderas intenciones están plasmadas en un fin menos profundo y completamente egoísta... Mis pretensiones concretas las cuales a la vez son mis pilares para seguir vivo dentro de este mar de incoherencias y contradicciones, es algo puramente sentimental, algo que no aplica filosofía ni mucho menos argumentos... Mis únicos y verdaderos motivos para transformarme en un mero títere de trapo de la oscuridad y sus ideales, es el éxtasis que recorre por mi deteriorado cuerpo al sentir aquella sustancia roja exclusiva de los seres mortales, escurrir por el escenario; sentir como la ignorancia se consume en llantos y sangre me producen un sentimiento único, algo incomparable, una sensación que nace desde lo más primitivo e imperfecto de mi ser... El mero hecho de ser capaz de consumir la imperfección en mis manos, me llenan de una extraña energía espiritual, una renovación al ayudar a limpiar un grano de arena más en un gran desierto de imperfección... Este sentimiento poco a poco, como un potente veneno, corroe mi esencia, volviéndome uno con él; lentamente la adicción a este tipo de éxtasis transforma los deseos de purificación, en una obsesión por consumir más y más vidas con la única meta de llenarme de aquel sentimiento primitivo, adictivo y glorioso.

A pesar de pertenecer a un núcleo de entidades relativamente superiores a cualquier mortal que aquella dimensión haya podido diseñar, mis sentimientos y mis deseos obsesivos e egoístas me han dotado de una locura, un frenesí que poco a poco transformo mi obscuro ser de un fiel perro regido bajo la represión de una correa, a un león en busca de alguna presa digna de saciar su insaciable hambre. Si simuláramos un juego de ajedrez, a pesar de pertenecer al grupo colectivo y básico de los peones, me muevo a un ritmo propio e independiente, un ritmo basado en mi propio bienestar sin importar a quien dejo atrás (Claro, siempre y cuando este sea irrelevante en el cumplimiento de mi misión). Siguiendo con este ejemplar caso, lo que en una partida básica sería un _"Rey"_ o mejor dicho la pieza en donde la fijación enemiga se centra, en mi caso sería aquella senda necesaria para llegar a aquel sentimiento adictivo del cual ya he hablado bastante...

Las ondas emitidas por los incesantes gritos de desesperación humana, en mis oídos se codifican como una incitación a acabar con su patético bucle de sufrimientos y pesadillas producidas por aquella maldición de miedo, la cual, el pobre mortal tiene que soportar sin importar cuantas ganas tenga de salir de aquel sello maldito... El destino es una ciencia irrefutable e inmodificable, no importa como alteres sus factores, el resultado dictado por el destino siempre será preciso y justo.

Aunque los de mi clase se consideren superiores ante cualquier mortal, todos aquí sin ninguna excepción, en algún momento pertenecieron a aquel lago de miseria e deficiencia que representa el mundo humano; si… Todos aquellos que se llenan sus manos de grandeza y honores originados por el mero hecho de ser _"técnicamente"_ superiores, alguna vez fueron componente mínimo de aquel estamento demacrante que significa ser un _"humano"_. Si se me permitiera analizar una razón la cual explique el porqué de las incesantes cadenas de errores de las cuales los humanos son autores, yo tendría la osadía de citar a un sentimiento tan destructivo, tan inútil y tan caótico, como lo es el maldito amor del ser humano; aquel velo ficticio que bloquea la vista y transforma al mortal en un simple siervo sin independencia propia; amor... Aquella discapacidad que el vivo denomina "sentimiento", aquella daga destructora considerada arma salvadora... Sin duda, el amor es un factor prácticamente fundamental a la hora de componer un palacio de ignorancia tal como el que el humano fabrica periódicamente… Sin duda eso es algo a aplaudir, no por sabio o perfecto, sino por ser el mejor y más claro ejemplo de que todavía existen patéticas ratas las cuales se motivan para desarrollarse como _"arquitectos de la estupidez"_.

Mi génesis, mi origen o procedencia existencial, no es algo relevante para ningún ser consciente, y al referirme a que resulta irrelevante en un grado universal, lo digo literalmente, ya que, sin duda, ni yo mismo destaco o intento tallar algún significado especial a algo tan insignificante como lo puede resultar un origen sin acontecimientos transcendentales o significativos... Después de todo, la propiedad y fuente de mi ignorancia pasada en vida, fue vendida, o mejor dicho regalada a un cruel pero sabio mentor... Este ser o _"cosa"_ no basa su sabiduría en la apacibilidad o el pacifismo, sino en la liberación de su ser de cualquier represión o tabú que alguna entidad le pudiera imponer. Este sabio es conocido de diversas maneras, reconocido como superior por muchos y famoso no por bondad, sino por originalidad… El nombre más reciente que este sabio y manipulador ser ha conseguido según las ideas mortales, es _"Zalgo"_ o _"El portador de la locura"_.

Algo que me resulta irónico, son aquellos conceptos tan vacíos de lógica, que el ser vivo crea con el fin de interpretar algún espectro que a simple vista parece incomprensible o simplemente aterrador y como no referirme a la tan conocida _"locura"_ como ejemplo representativo de esta gracia mortal… La locura según muchos humanos es un estado en el que alguien pierde o retuerce sus patrones básicos de seguir órdenes y sistemáticas impuestas al pie de la letra a unos nuevos basados en sus propias ideas, las cuales son distinguidas como estúpidas o dañinas para la sociedad por el mero hecho de no seguir un estricto patrón; eso me hace pensar que lo que el humano denomina _"locura"_ , en realidad es un estado en el que el mortal puede durante un breve periodo de tiempo, abrir su conocimiento a conceptos más elevados, abrir sus alas a un mundo de total veracidad sin tener que soportar la rutinaria y aburrida secuencia de seguir un orden impuesto por personas tan limitadas e ignorantes como lo puede resultar ser una cucaracha sin presencia de neuronas en su cerebro…

Este guía sabio y liberal, nos refleja un sendero fijo, sin necesidad de usar ampolletas para iluminarnos su concreto y detallado trazo. Es un guía que opta por librarnos de patrones y nos invita a volar bajo nuestras propias leyes; bueno, esa es su propuesta, su sistema ficticio que expresa ante una gran masa de entidades ególatras con el fin de que estas, al igual que cualquier humano, caigan en un leve grado de ignorancia con la finalidad de que se mantengan fieles a la oscuridad... No culpo a los incultos, aunque sean merecedores de mi desprecio, ya que sería una contradicción declararme e instaurarme como un ente sabio y superior a los demás, no solo por mi patética procedencia, sino también por haber padecido de ese estúpido error basado en la manipulación de un ser inteligente y omnipotente a la vez...

En aquel tiempo en donde mi ignorancia desbordaba mi existencia; mejor dicho, aquella época en la que debutaba como servidor de la oscuridad, yo era un alma obscura encargada de adoptar el papel de un irrespetuoso visitante en el mundo terrenal con la única finalidad de incitar almas frágiles a unirse a la oscuridad, pero es lógico, el temor humano lo predispone de un rechazo completo a tal iniciativa, lo que significaba que debía aplicar un poco más de esfuerzo de lo necesario para convencer a la pobre y miedosa alma de unirse a lo que es mi obscura morada. Estos movimientos para convencer e invitar a los mortales a unirse a este hermoso y falso sistema de vida, no los podía denominar tradicionales en un comerciante convencional, ya que no se basaban en publicitar mi producto de manera pacífica o por medio de herramientas psicológicas, sino que se basaban en influir en la vida personal de la persona a convencer, destrozar ciertos aspectos de su vida mediante el asesinato de lo que su amor tanto anhelaba y el oscurecimiento de sus sueños en simples fantasías utópicas; todo esto con el fin de que su querida y demacrante humanidad terminara siendo un producto inútil el cual no alcanzaba a cumplir con las excepcionales expectativas de la persona a convencer, por lo cual terminaría acudiendo como un lobo desesperado hacia mi producto con el fin de encontrar alguna satisfacción en el mismo...

Durante aquellos años en los cuales fui un simple siervo dictado por un código de honor a mi supuesto mentor, mientras más almas yo convencía de unirse a la oscuridad con el fin de liberar sus malditas existencias de la miseria, más débil y delicado se volvía aquel límite entre lo bueno y lo malo; como un eficaz castor talando madera, no basto mucho tiempo para que esta entidad por medio de esta actividad cotidiana que me dictaba realizar, desbaratara mi línea entre blanco y el negro, volviendo aquel oscuro y prohibido arte de influir en la vida ajena, una divertida y adictiva rutina la cual no me acomplejaba repetir reiteradas veces. Aquella motivación y adicción a mi exótica rutina, termino transformándome en una maquina hábil y eficiente en todo aspecto que estuviera basado en lograr que almas miedosas abrazaran sin arrepentimientos u remordimientos, a la oscuridad. El manipulador y sabio demonio a cargo de mi espiritual pellejo no tardó en darse cuenta de mi gusto naciente a la rutina que se me dictaba, el o eso, notaba que mi forma de corromper y de acabar con cualquier muestra de amor terrenal, era única, especial e excepcional y por aquel motivo opto por modificar mis funciones básicas a unas un poco más _"considerables"_ , por así decirlo... Esta reforma que realizo Zalgo a mi empleo, se basaba en despertar mis mayores vicios, se basaba en liberar a límites inhumanos mis instintos con el fin de volverme un ser único, uno que por su mero capricho podría borrar existencias de cualquier plano dimensional… El trabajo nuevo que me encomendó el Portador de la Locura, se basaba en encargarme de recibir como todo un buen anfitrión, a cualquier alma rebelde que fuera llevada a nuestra dimensión con el fin de ser castigada por sus actos contra los de mi especie o contra aquel sabio omnipotente… En mi empleo, recibía diversos tipos de huéspedes, desde infantes hasta despiadados guerreros, todos recibiendo un destino similar al caer en mis garras. Todo aquel que era encomendado a mis castigos, no solo terminaba sintiendo el patético arrepentimiento en todo su esplendor, sino que se volvía víctima de una verdadera goma capaz de borrar de una manera fulminante y momentánea cualquier rastro existencial de aquella alma consciente forzada a sufrir el verdadero desvanecimiento de su existencia en base a dolor y agonía.

Este obscuro, amo de la libertad, de la locura, es considerable como un ser omnipotente el cual hace gala de literalmente poseer una existencia _"completa"_. Al referirme a una existencia completa, me refiero a que este posee una conciencia colectiva, existiendo de manera simultánea, tanto en pasado, presente como futuro; es capaz de saber los trazos que le dibuja el destino y es capaz de retorcerlos completamente si desea; es un beneficiado del destino y un caprichoso con lo que a sus metas respecta... Aunque suene a una típica fantasía de escritor, esta sorprendente omnipotencia es completamente verídica sin llegar a bordear ni por casualidad lo exagerado. Esto tiene una clara explicación y sin necesidad de empapar hectáreas de papel en blanco con melismas sin gracia... La razón por la cual, este demoniaco guía es acreedor de un poder tal como la omnipotencia, es por el mero hecho de que la existencia de aquel natural sentimiento de libertad, revolución o mejor dicho locura, está presente desde los inicios de la creación hasta el fin de esta, existiendo por lo tanto en múltiples líneas de tiempo sin necesidad de trasladarse; aunque suene algo complicado de entender para una mente limitada, esta es la explicación más sintetizada que podría explicar el porqué de su técnica divinidad...

Zalgo es difuso, aunque posea una existencia completa, a la vez no presenta una estructura material. Su cuerpo (Por así decirlo), no se encuentra basado en ninguna especie de entidad física, es una obra única, creativa e incomprensible hasta para las mentes más refinadas. Este ser no necesita expresar para transmitir sus deseos y motivaciones, con solo acercarse, con solo sentirlo, detectas rápidamente sus intenciones; sus complejas ideologías basadas en una libertad que para cualquier mortal seria una utopía fuera de cualquier sueño existente; es un razonamiento, una libertad tan elevada, que el estremecimiento mental en un cerebro humano llegaría a tal nivel que para él lo que alguna vez fue un sólido piso conformado por átomos ahora sería un gran cielo de libertad a recorrer... ¡Una autentica sensación de locura y libertad!

El maestro de la locura se muestra sabio a pesar de su notorio egoísmo; el jamás manifiesta su forma existencial, simplemente se comunica en base a sus emociones, ya que si se representara bajo una forma con ausencia de rasgos físicos o entendibles dentro del rango del razonamiento circunscrito el cual posee el general de almas provenientes del asqueroso mar existencial humano, estas no soportarían tal nivel de ilógica por lo cual, tal espectáculo terminaría en un vacío existencial, en un asfixiante pánico invisible al no poder conocer lo que está frente a sus ojos ... Muy pocos han mostrado tener aquella esencia libre de cadenas y represiones, muy pocos se han mostrado como seres realmente independientes como para tener la fortaleza de soportar la realidad y con ella a Zalgo; solo aquellos seres inundados en la _"locura"_ son capaces de comprender tal abominación o, mejor dicho, verdad universal… Yo no soy una excepción a tal privilegio que aquel ser otorga a los libres e emancipados, ya que él, viendo en mí una faceta sin cadenas de cobardía o miedo a la sabiduría, supo que manifestar _"su verdad"_ para mí solo sería un simple momento con gracia y no un martirio existencial, y como él ya había pronosticado, así fue… Un simple momento con una especial gracia u humor, mejor dicho; ver algo tan extraño, algo a lo que con simples palabras simplemente no tiene definición o descripción entendible, me causaba gracia ya que era real, pero a la vez abstracto, sin duda una experiencia única y difícil de manifestar.

Se me conoce como el verdugo de la oscuridad, aquel que castiga a los que intentan evitar o frustrar los planes de Zalgo... El posee entendimiento existencial tanto del pasado como del futuro y este privilegio lo dota de una habilidad la cual le permite retorcer los dictámenes que el destino le impone a su favor. Nadie se le hace frente... Aun así, el prefiere asegurar su bienestar y continuidad existencial antes de subestimar a una posible amenaza, aunque parezca minúscula e inofensiva... A veces suelen traerme ingenuos niños, corrompidos por los sufrimientos del mundo terrenal los cuales mis mismos compatriotas provocan con el fin de cumplir sus respectivas finalidades... Los infantes son casos peculiares debido a lo complicado que es sumirlos en la oscuridad; un infante es puro y no logra temer o detectar la maldad en su alrededor, su pureza transforma cualquier verdad, cualquier mentira en un simple momento de diversión. Los niños no comprenden ni se preocupan por la realidad universal y aquella liberación ante cualquier represión o ideología, lo vuelven un ser único que emana la verdadera pureza y honestidad. Cuando un ser oscuro intenta contactar de manera directa con un infante inocente, son consumidos por aquellos sentimientos puros que reflejan estos; aquella aura desbordante que simplemente termina acabando con la angustia espiritual volviendo a aquel ser lleno de obscuridad en simplemente _"nada"_.

A estos infantes les llamamos _"Los niños de luz"_ los cuales por su mera inocencia liberan una cerca casi indestructible ante la oscuridad, como si de un ente protector que se encarga de custodiar su inocencia se tratara...

Cuando un ente obscuro como yo, se le encomienda traer uno de estos niños, este, al no poder contactar directamente con el infante, se encargan de transformar su entorno, su vida, en una miseria por donde se vea, con el fin de ensuciar su alma y terminar transformando aquella barrera de protección técnicamente divina, en una simple tela traspasable y destruible. Puedes creer que posiblemente no tiene ninguna finalidad positiva ir por estas bombas de luz protectora, pero sus indicios de pureza, al ser consumidos por la negatividad y el crudo golpe de realidad, estos se saturan de sentimientos únicos, sentimientos que expresan toda la negatividad y ganas de liberar el mundo de la cruda maldición que tiene que soportar en sus brazos y esta negatividad, estos deseos de transformar sus patéticos brazos en alas que lo dirigían a la libertad, Zalgo es capaz de usarlos como una fuente combustible, un gran golpe energético que lo dota de una considerable vitalidad.

Sea como sea, las motivaciones de aquel ser omnipotente deseoso de libertad y poder, no me interesan en lo más mínimo, o quizás sí, pero no por un hecho directo, sino que esta ambición es el único cordel que me permite seguir con mi entretenido oficio; mi adictivo deseo, aquel anhelo de derramar y sentir el embelesamiento al consumir las vidas mortales.

Pero volviendo al tema sin desbordar mis ideas en cosas triviales y sin relevancia alguna; esta luminosa noche de luna llena, se me había encomendado ir al mundo humano a por un particular y por lo visto interesante objetivo... Un cazador de entidades sobrenaturales... Un ser humano que por alguna motivación especial, ha decidido abrir sus límites reflexivos mas allá de lo conocido, un ser humano que ha logrado vencer de cierta manera la oscura y debilitante cadena del miedo... Pero a pesar de lograr tal proeza, prometía ser una peligrosa estaca, capaz de destrozar los estructurados tejidos que por siglos El portador de la locura ha estructurado con el fin de poder consumir a toda la humanidad en la exquisita libertad...

Yo soy parte de una gran masa sombría muy excluida de la realidad en que mortales y naturaleza viven, pero aunque aquello parezca solitario y a la vez gratificante, porta unos beneficios únicos que a la vez pueden resultar molestos...

La oscuridad es mi caluroso lecho de protección, aquel lugar en donde no me debo preocupar por conseguir lo que quiero, es un lugar en donde mis increíbles deseos de derramar la sangre de aquellas llamas de imperfección es satisfecho de manera propia... En la oscuridad las mismas almas son enviadas a mi morada, como si yo fuera una increíble fiera hambrienta en cautiverio y aquellas almas fueran mi exquisita comida del día. Quizás el cautiverio lo podríamos denominar _"debilitante"_ , un medio de enlazar nuestras vidas a la cruel dependencia hacia algo, aun así; la dependencia es un arte meramente expresado por aquellas personas que no tienen sueños ni voluntad, aquellos conformistas que simplemente optan por abandonar sus vidas y voluntades a aquel sujeto que consideran más optimo para tal agotador sacrificio...

Como me encontraba mencionando con anterioridad... Un cazador seria aquel patético humano al cual en esta noche de luna, tendría que eliminar con mis propias manos. No era _"miedo"_ lo que mi hueco corazón sentía, al contrario, era incomodidad, ira, molestia por tener que abandonar mi puesto en mi perfecta eternidad, pero siempre termina siendo así... La eternidad es un concepto vacío de realidad, aquella palabra creada con el único fin de atribuir alguna característica única a lo divino que realmente nadie que no cumpliera con el requisito de presentarse como omnipotente, podría alcanzar. La imperfección se encuentra en todo, la perfección es solo un ideal utópico y el humano aquel que desea correr desesperadamente hacia él; seres que viven en una trampa fría en las que llenan sus llamas de esperanza sin saber que tarde o temprano, la realidad se presentara a sus ojos, ya sea de manera dolorosa o satisfactoria.

A pesar de ser algo molesto y realmente incomodo el hecho de tener que acabar abruptamente con la rutina, al mismo tiempo contenía una especie de encanto dirigido especialmente al ámbito espiritual. Este _"encanto"_ es experimentable, real y extrañamente satisfactorio en cierta forma. Ese encanto o mismísimo evento comunicacional del cual tantas palabras dedico, se basa en un sentimiento, en un breve momento de omnipotencia, quizás aquel sentimiento de estremecimiento y poder podría parecer placentero, pero... No era mío, no era de nadie más que de un sucio manipulador en las sombras, _"El portador de la locura"._

Este ficticio pero a la vez existente estremecimiento, es nuestro medio de comunicación entre aquella entidad basada en los pilares de la locura y nosotros, sus _"supuestos"_ fieles. Zalgo es capaz de transmitir sus sentimientos y breves ideas a nuestras almas con solo expresarlo; no era una conversación verbal, para-verbal o cualquier especie de comunicación única que creas conocer, es un enlace basado en los deseos y ideas de El portador de la locura, un enlace colectivo pero a la vez individual. Solo aquella entidad oscura es capaz de usar esta línea de comunicación a su gusto y nosotros, solo podemos escuchar o mejor dicho, sentir lo que aquel ser nos manda.

Aquellos que optan por otorgar su alma a la locura, se privan del derecho o mejor dicho, se libran de la martirizante estaca llamada _"amor"_. Toda necesidad que podría parecer una mera debilidad terrenal, esta se consume en simplemente libertad, locura y posiblemente _"vida"_ en cierto modo. Por medio de estas almas humanas que alguna vez fueron débiles e miserables y simplemente pasaron a ser parte de un mal pasado desde el preciso momento que estas fueron consumidas por la locura, Zalgo es capaz de enlazar su esencia directamente con los usuarios de las almas que se unieron a su espectro de locura...

Los fieles seguidores de este gran artista especializado en la manipulación e libertad, al unirse a la oscuridad y abrazarla con tanta desesperación, sus almas terminan siendo absorbidas por la esencia de la locura equivalente a Zalgo, transformándose ellos en simples cascarones o mejor dicho, armaduras letales, al poseer tras el enlace la ausencia de cualquier sentimiento debilitante.

Al no existir un cuerpo físico por el hecho de que este fue abandonado en el plano terrenal y cuando el alma es sustraída de la esencia del _"muerto"_ lo único que queda en tu ser y después de todo termina siendo tu fuente primaria de existencia, es: _"La consciencia"._

El precio a pagar por la liberación en sencillas palabras, era la misma esclavización... Suena irónico pensarlo así, por lo visto jamás los humanos fueron inferiores a aquellos seres que forman parte de la locura, después de todo, los dos estamentos tienen a sus respectivos amos... Los humanos al amor, los oscuros a la locura, todos los que confiaron en Zalgo tuvieron que soportar el increíble precio de conectar sus esencias vitales con la locura misma y aunque les parezca algo satisfactorio, no puedo dejar de pensar que es simplemente una repetición del constante bucle de dependencia de los débiles.

Este estremecimiento espiritual, esta conexión instintiva que se podría definir colectiva, no era constante ni mucho menos martirizante, era precisa y muy específica, lo que me daría a entender que dentro de todo, El portador de la locura tiene auto control de toda su esencia, sin caer en el aterrador descontrol ni mucho menos en la desesperación. Cuando menciono la palabra _"especifica"_ me refiero a que sus intenciones, sus pensamientos son solo dirigidos en el momento correcto al ser correcto.

Esta sensación es singular y en mi caso fue molesta... Nunca pensé que tendría que lidiar nuevamente con la maldita realidad de los mortales, pero cuando sentí aquel estremecimiento, junto con la sensación de que mi ser vibrara, ya era momento de resignarse a abandonar con crudeza y dolor, el descanso y lo hermoso que puede ser la oscuridad.

Este estremecimiento vibratorio que uno sufre, va de la mano con una especie de visualización de objetivo; se logra destacar una escena futura en la que aparece el ser a eliminar, una especie de premonición la cual queda poderosamente aferrada a tu mente, como si de un parasito se tratara... Lógico, dependiendo de si tu misión era acabar con una víctima o quizás simplemente cumplir un trabajo más pasivo; de todos modos la técnica es la misma con la única diferencia contrastable, que la visualización es usada de otra manera.

Cuando tu misión era encomendada, rápidamente te volvías en un depredador innato; por mero instinto y conexión con Zalgo uno subconscientemente tenia conocimientos de en donde y cuando aparecería el objetivo a eliminar, era como ser por un breve periodo de tiempo, un ser omnipotente, capaz de revelar los misterios de aquel telón rojizo e incierto llamado _"futuro"_ ; pero para los que significaría un agrado el hecho de poder poseer tal poder, para mi simplemente era una razón más que agregar a mi lista de las cosas que realmente aborrezco, ya que no era un poder propio el que experimentaba, era un poder ajeno el cual se me era permitido con el único fin de manipular a mi ser en base a este.

Los escalones y catalizadores que facilitan nuestra llegada a la prodigiosa puerta del poder, en realidad suelen ser cobras traicioneras, crueles y egoístas que solo desean acercarte a tal deseado tesoro, con el fin de que este, termine consumiendo tu ser en ambición y por consiguiente, termines en la dependencia a este.

" _Depender"_ era una de las asquerosidades y aberraciones que arrasaban con toda esperanza de aquellos ilusionados de pertenecer a algo superior y utópico, sin duda... La dependencia es la correa que reciben los débiles al dejarse llevar por planes de poderosos y grandes manipuladores...

A pesar de aborrecer aquel poder ajeno, lo acepte con humildad y clara falsedad... Quisiera o no, mi alma ya se encontraba condenada a uno de sus errores más fatales y eternos el cual era simple y fulminantemente _"irreversible"._

Cuando recibí esta exquisita y a la vez caótica fuente de poder, mi objetivo se encontraba claro y preciso... El estremecimiento inquietante y sufrido por la consecuencia que traería a mi oscuro letargo en el abismo de las sombras, pero según lo que logre divisar de mi pequeña premonición futura, logre sentir en mi desgarrado y podrido cuerpo, frías corrientes de aire provenientes seguramente de un crudo invierno en desarrollo dentro de aquella área... Otro dato recopilable de este exótico y odioso acontecimiento de poder y resignación, era un potente grito emitido en el ambiente, sin duda proveniente de un pobre mortal bajo las incomodas estacas de dolor, emitiendo el esplendor de este sentimiento por medio de su frágil y debilitada alma llena de sufrimiento y pavor a la muerte...

No deseaba ver ni sentir nada más... Me dedique especialmente a evitar usar la vista para presenciar la premonición; simplemente me centralice en escuchar y recopilar lo necesario para cumplir con eficacia mi cometido.

Cuando en mi ser ya se encontraban aferrados y encarnados como garras demoniacas aquellos datos del definido e instaurado futuro y aquel instinto asesino, se podría decir que ya me encontraba completamente listo para partir hacia mi cometido.

Para llegar a aquella dimensión en donde vivían aquellos seres que basaban su existencia en el gastado pero divertido drama del miedo, era necesario sacrificar "existencia", o como un humano le diría... _"Consciencia"._ Este libro de memorias y datos que nos definen como seres vivos y pensantes, es uno de los tesoros más codiciados para algunos, al significar el esplendor de lo que uno es, la existencia propia es tu orgullo, lo que te hace saber que existes y que perteneces como una gota mas dentro de este profundo océano de realidades y diversidad, ya sea negativa como positiva.

Entre realidades y universos hay una ley tan real e inevitable como la muerte física: _"Lo que está muerto no puede volver a la vida"._ Precisamente cuando uno se funde a la locura acepta abandonar sus pobres esperanzas y desenlazarlas de aquel mundo de miedo e imperfección con el fin de esperar una vida llena de aquellos gozos divinos que los vivos simplemente jamás pueden alcanzar debido a sus resistentes cadenas naturales.

Esta ley como toda existente dentro del extenso manual de equilibrio natural, tiene excepciones, las cuales al poder ser perjudiciales para el ciclo de existencia del mundo como tal, constan de un gran sacrificio... El precio a pagar para poder visitar el mundo del cual uno fue privado por naturaleza o decisión propia, es perder tu existencia al cabo de un tiempo dentro del mundo visitado, en específico en el mundo terrenal, el cual por ley natural te ha exiliado de sus límites. Para evitar este posible acontecimiento, uno tiene que portar una fuente de energía que le permita subsistir dentro de aquella realidad, lógicamente esta fuerza debía nacer de algo superior a la muerte, algo que simplemente no conoce limitaciones; este _"algo"_ es sin duda el Portador de la locura, que por medio de su conexión espiritual con todos sus camaradas, le permite proveer a estos de la energía necesaria para subsistir temporalmente en el mundo de los vivos e inclusive devolverlos al lecho oscuro por medio de una mínima tarifa de transporte... La sangre de un mortal, catalizador de la desesperación y desesperanza.

El descenso de la existencia a otra dimensión, es más complicado que el retorno de esta misma a su dimensión natural. Para movilizarse existencialmente, se debe cruzar la barrera que define una realidad de otra, o como muchos mortales en su ignorancia lo conocen... _"El túnel oscuro o el valle de la muerte"_. En mi dimensión, el acceso a esta barrera es sencillo pero peligroso... Basta solo con desearlo y puedes estar ya en aquella barrera dimensional... A diferencia de la realidad humana, en la oscuridad la energía simplemente fluye hacia sus deseos, logrando prácticamente tele transportarse a donde deseen...

El mundo consta de leyes que permiten que todo sea controlado de la manera más sabia posible. Según yo, no hay objetivo ninguno en la existencia como tal; quizás, simplemente esta sea un mero juego de marionetas de un ente superior el cual ninguna entidad presente en este sistema de realidades pueda comprender. Un mero capricho divino creado con el fin de desmoronarse en errores y caos.

El acto complejo y a la vez el más incomodo dentro de lo que se podría denominar: _"Túnel dimensional"_ , es el hecho de cruzarlo... En mi oscura realidad, se presenta como una espesa neblina gris, la cual tras cruzarla simplemente te absorbe sin permitirte volver a tu lugar de partida. Es un laberinto traicionero que poco a poco empieza a consumir toda tu energía debido al esfuerzo energético que conlleva estar literalmente, fuera de cualquier realidad. Al ser un enigma sin gracia y sumamente mortal, aquel sabio manipulador de la locura, es capaz de agregar a nuestro subconsciente los patrones precisos para sobrellevar y salir _"vivos"_ de aquella niebla mortal; otra de las gracias de aquel incomodo hecho de tener un poder ajeno... Desagradable pero funcional.

En la niebla había que ser muy cuidadoso ya que con el mínimo paso erróneo, tu existencia podría llegar a parar a cualquier dimensión dentro del interesante conjunto de realidades, lo que podría significar tu condenación a otro plano universal que terminaría con la incapacidad de volver a la oscuridad transformándote en un pobre prisionero con los días contados para que tu batería se acabe.

Cuando se lograba encontrar el trazo correcto que llevara a _"El mundo terrenal",_ simplemente era necesario dejarse llevar, dejar que la existencia fluyera sola hasta sentir la extraña pero para nada incomoda sensación que tu esencia fuera absorbida por alguna especie de puerta o entrada. Cuando este sentimiento cesara, sería el momento para despertar y ver cómo te encuentras en aquella dimensión llena de estética e imperfección.

Recuerdo bien como fue mi llegada... Abrí mis ojos y logre divisar un increíble reino de nubes y ventiscas, una especie de marcha de imponentes seres albinos al ritmo de poderosas serpientes de viento. Las nubes reflejaban otra de las grandes obras estéticas de aquella dimensión cuyos habitantes simplemente no deberían merecerla. Era un hermoso paisaje el cual yo contemplaba de manera fugaz mientras mi cuerpo se atraía hacia el sólido bloque de tierra material llamado _"suelo"_. Resultaba ser una caída relajante y exóticamente artística, por las grandes obras naturales presentadas ante mis ojos.

Aunque mi cuerpo tuviera la capacidad de volar debido a dos alas formadas gracias a las constantes mutaciones de mí ser ante el contacto directo con la negatividad, opte por dejar mi esencia fluir hasta impactar con aquel solido límite de imperfección.

Fue una caída lenta sin duda, un poco monótona con el paso de los minutos, pero cuando mi cuerpo ya se encontraba en dirección hacia el suelo, como un gran torpedo fijado hacia un objetivo, rápidamente y bajo un poco de incomodidad debido a lo que significaba, mi columna se dividió en dos partes, extendiéndose fuera de mi cuerpo, penetrando y siendo expulsadas desde mi espalda, adoptando la forma de dos alas, repletas de sangre, al igual que mi área trasera, al haber sido desgarrada por la formación de las alas... Estas tienen la capacidad de volar gracias a una especie de tela membranosa hecha con lo que pareciera ser mi carne, la cual se pega como una funda a mis improvisadas alas, dotándolas de la capacidad de transportarse en vuelo.

El procedimiento para preparar el vuelo puede resultar complejo, pero en realidad solo toma segundos, los que fueron suficientes para usar las alas como una especie de abanicos hacia el suelo, con el fin de producir una corriente de aire optima para frenar mi cuerpo ante un impacto inminente. El pasto y plantas de aquella extensa área natural, fueron cortados de golpe dentro de un rango de aproximadamente doscientos metros, debido al gran impacto de viento que significo aquel veloz y fugaz frenado.

Toque con mis fríos y descalzos pies el suelo de mi lugar de llegada. Debido al impacto, el área de un gran prado lleno de pasto y plantas frescas y fragantes, paso a ser un terreno árido, como una especie de micro cráter.

Me dispuse a caminar hacia la zona que no había resultado afectada por el impacto. El suelo se encontraba fresco y se adhería con facilidad a la piel; era una especie de barro pero que aún conservaba su consistencia rígida de cierta manera. Mi paso era lento y relajado, antes de darme prisa en la búsqueda de mi objetivo, deseaba sentir aquella fresca brisa nocturna acompañada de la exquisita paz debido a la presencia de Morfeo en la mayoría de los seres vivos que en noche suelen terminar sus rutinarias vidas durante un fugaz lapso de tiempo.

El conjunto de la frescura e humedad del suelo y aquella satisfactoria brisa, creaban una sensación exquisita, todo acompañado de un terreno tapizado en la hermosa y solida humedad que la tierra puede otorgar y rodeado a la lejanía por plantas fragantes, que lograban destacar la vida en su esplendor, un espectáculo de sensaciones y visualizaciones realmente único.

Sentía que mi objetivo se encontraba cerca; sin duda no debía estar lejos de mi lugar de destino, pero antes de dirigirme con seguridad y determinación hacia allá, no pude evitar sentirme levemente calmado por una proyección lumínica que por lo visto había ignorado intentando contemplar el ambiente en el que me encontraba; era... La hermosa luz lunar, aquella luz a la cual ahora mismo, me encuentro contemplando, mientras siento la frescura y esplendor estético de este mundo imperfecto...

Quizás, la cazería debería esperar unos momentos mientras me dedicaba a visualizar aquella hermosa realidad de la cual aquellos seres repugnantes se habían hecho dueños, quizás... Lo mejor era aprovechar aquellas magnificas vistas mientras pudiera...

 _ **-"Repugnantes ratas humanas... Jamás podrán escapar de la oscura e injusta espada del destino, la cual yo porto con gusto y poder..."**_

 _ **Notas finales del episodio:**_

 _ **Bueno... Tiempo sin entrar a esta pagina, realmente ya la extrañaba. En este tiempo habia dejado de escribir: "Samuel: El cazador de creepypastas", ya que me encontraba preparando nuevas series a subir y en una modificacion a la serie de Samuel, la cual recibira bruscas modificaciones, conservando pocos elementos de la esencia original de la serie. ¡Espero les guste los contenidos a futuro!**_

 _ **Ahora, acerca del episodio; este tenia como fin introducir al lector en ciertos conceptos y logicas de la realidad narrada con el fin de que a futuro se oriente ante conceptos especificos de esta serie. Este episodio es extenso y toca mucho las indagaciones y poco la descripcion de ambiente y uso de narracion secuencial, pero es solo una manera de orientarlos en lo que leeran a futuro y asi tambien, conozcan la vision y personalidad del protagonista de la obra. Esta serie usara mi tipico estilo narrativo en primera persona y ya para la segunda parte de este episodio introductorio, se dejaran de lado las indagaciones con profundidad para empezar a otorgarle mas protagonismo al dinamismo de la obra, agregando narracion secuencial y dialogos, y como no... ¡Accion!**_

 _ **Espero les guste y recuerden comentar para saber la opinion de usted ante todo lo que se viene y ya ha llegado.**_

 _ **Antes de despedirme les dejare una lista con los proyectos a subir a futuro:**_

 _ **1-Bloody Savior: Cap 1 (Parte 2/2): El verdugo de la oscuridad.**_

 _ **2-Samuel: The demon hunter. (Cap 1) (Nombre temporal hasta que se tenga el texto final).**_

 _ **3-El Abismo Blanco: Prologo y episodio 1.**_

 _ **4-El taxidermista: Episodio 1.**_

 _ **-Espero les guste las proximas series a subir... ¡Adios a todos y nos vemos en otra ocasión!**_


End file.
